


Like Rain (On Your Wedding Anniversary Day)

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Picnics, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Elise spent a week planning their first wedding anniversary, and for the first five minutes, it was perfect.
Relationships: Elise/Ryoma (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 7
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	Like Rain (On Your Wedding Anniversary Day)

"C'mon, we're almost there!" The place she was leading him to was one he'd seen over a dozen times in his youth, but Ryoma happily followed her towards the pear orchard anyway. Elise had "a big surprise" waiting for their first wedding anniversary, something she'd been leading up to for a week now, and while Ryoma could be as patient as any man he was glad the wait would be over.

The orchard was a welcome sight, as usual, but even more was what sat between two of the biggest trees. A blanket spread on the ground, place settings for two, a flower arrangement in the center, and a large basket off to the side.

"Ta-dah!" Elise waved her arm out triumphantly. "Sakura and Orochi helped me set it all up! They helped me make all your favorites, but I made some Nohrian things, too. The basket's on loan from Camilla, but she said we could keep it if you wanted," she babbled on. "What do you think?" Ryoma chuckled, lifting her up so he could kiss her.

"This is the best anniversary I could ask for." They sat down on opposite ends of the blanket, Elise opened the basket, and they helped themselves and each other to the variety of treats Elise had prepared. She'd almost made _too_ much; aside from the usual sashimi and cabbage rolls they both liked she'd made some pastries he could swear used both rice _and_ wheat.

"I tried to combine mochi with cake," she explained as he examined one. "I hope they came out good. I mean, we've had rice _bread_ before, so..." Ryoma smiled.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine." They certainly _smelled_ good.

The first five minutes ticked by with little incident. The trees were in full bloom, the air was crisp and fresh, and the birds flying nearby stopped a respectable distance away, sharing their song without demanding food as payment.

Then, the sky suddenly darkened. Orochi had done two different fortunes that promised a clear sky throughout the day, but now the puffy white clouds and sunshine were overcome with gray. A warning wind began to blow, a familiar scent filled the area.

"Maybe we should pack up," he suggested. Elise frowned, glancing at the sky and shivering.

"Maybe it'll just be a little shower? I mean, we're under the trees, we should be-"

A crack of thunder cut her off, followed by the first few fat drops of rain. Without another word, they packed their half-empty plates and everything else into the basket except the blanket, Ryoma draping it over Elise as they scurried back towards the castle. They made it inside just as the thunder roared again and the sky let loose with a torrent of water.

Once they were back in their quarters, Elise plopped down onto the futon, her face in full pout and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Stupid rain! I worked all week to make this surprise for us, the weather was supposed to be perfect!" she huffed, then sighed, her pout turning into a look of defeat. "I'm sorry...I know I'm being childish, I just wanted-" She sighed again, uncrossing her arms, fiddling with the sash of her kimono. "It's not the _same_ doing this in our room! The first time you took me to the orchard I knew we had to celebrate our anniversary there."

Ryoma put his arm around her, pulling her close.

"I know. I'm disappointed, too," he said. "But there's nothing we can do about the weather. I don't like it any more than you do, but..."

"Yeah, I know." Elise snuggled into him, burying her face in his side. Ryoma kissed the top of her head, glancing towards the bay window. The rain was pounding against the glass, it looked closer to night than to daytime, and he had a feeling they wouldn't be setting foot outside for at least another day.

"The important thing is that we're together," he said. "And the orchard was only part of the effort. You still prepared all that good food, and it would be a shame if it went to waste." Elise looked up with a smile.

"You're right! And it _is_ nice and cozy in here," she added. "So what if we're having an indoor picnic? I still have the best husband in the world!" That was the great thing about Elise. She couldn't stay upset long and her enthusiasm was contagious, always able to erase and lingering doubt or disappointment.

"Just like I have the best wife in the world." He kissed her again, and they spread the blanket out on the floor and re-arranged the food. Some of it looked a litle messy from being packed so fast, but thankfully nothing had spilled. A servant brought them a pot of tea, and Elise re-arranged the flowers that sat atop her dressing table.

"There! Now it's kind of like being outdoors, only we're not wet!" Ryoma smiled.

"Perfect."

They resumed their meal, listening to the sound of the rain. Somehow, it sounded lighter and more musical than it had before.


End file.
